


I'm Gonna Make You Love Me (One Way Or Another)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Angst, In Public, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants Ryan. Ryan... doesn't want Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Make You Love Me (One Way Or Another)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm getting on my requests. This one is from my lovely beta [](http://phoenix-vixen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phoenix-vixen.livejournal.com/)**phoenix_vixen** who gave me the first few lines of dialogue as a prompt. I know you've already read it (considering you beta'd it!) but yeah, here's to you, love.

It was late, several hours after the show and the screaming and the fans. Ryan was tired, warm and sleepy from a shower, and curled up on one side of his hotel bed. Brendon was lounging on the other bed in the room, flicking through the channels on the shitty TV but not really paying attention; he was more interested in the man lying in the bed opposite his.

"Did you know that I fart sunshine and shit rainbows every time I see you?" Brendon asked nonchalantly, giving up on the TV and turning it off, chucking the remote onto his nightstand.

"Fuck off, Brendon."

"No seriously, I do."

"I said fuck off. Or go fuck yourself. Either one," Ryan grumbled. Seriously, he wanted to sleep, and Brendon was _not_ helping.

Brendon smirked. "I'd rather fuck you."

Ryan choked on his own saliva, his eyes going wide in the dark. "I-what?"

"I said I'd rather fuck you," Brendon repeated in a low growl, climbing into Ryan's hotel bed and getting right into the elder's face. "I bet you'd like it."

"I... B-brendon, I'm not gay," Ryan defended himself weakly with a nervous laugh, scooting away from his lead singer.

"You don't have to be gay to like being touched, Ryan," Brendon muttered, pinning Ryan down by his shoulders and straddling him. "You love to be touched in all the right places," he added, nuzzling against Ryan's neck in such a way that made the guitarist still, "don't you?"

Brendon's mouth was pressed to Ryan's pulse point and he was desperately hoping Brendon couldn't feel his heart rate picking up a little, but he totally could. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Whatever you want me to do to you. Maybe even something you don't even know you want." Brendon pulled back to look Ryan in the face, his eyelids heavy with lust, and grinned just slightly. "Tell me what you want."

Ryan was having trouble keeping his breathing even, eyes wide and his heart pounding at the way Brendon looked at him. "You mean you really want to...? You'd give me the choice? You wouldn't just rape me if I told you no?"

"I can barely keep my hands off of you, but I couldn't do that to you. If you tell me no right now, I'll get up and go to my own bed. I promise." He took one hand off of Ryan's shoulder to press it to his own chest, right over his heart.

Ryan was trembling a little bit, somewhere between anxious and excited; doubtful and wanting. He hesitated, and Brendon grabbed at his chance.

"But it seems to me that you don't want to say no," he went on carefully, putting his hand down next to Ryan's head.

"We have an interview in the morning."

Brendon flopped over to the side, looking at Ryan fondly. "So, I take that as a 'yes, but nothing that will make either of us walk funny tomorrow'?"

Ryan swallowed and avoided Brendon's gaze.

"You have to give me some kind of answer otherwise we'll be here all night," Brendon tried, pressing a knuckle under Ryan's chin.

Ryan's eyes snapped back to Brendon's, something hidden deep in the caramel. "No," he whispered, gently pushing away Brendon's hand.

Brendon was sure tonight was the perfect night for this, and now he just felt crushed. He successfully hid his disappointment and, true to his word, went over to his own bed and curled up for the night.

***

The interview the next morning was more than a little awkward; the four of them were all squished together on one tiny couch, Ryan and Brendon crammed in the middle. The chick interviewing them kept asking all these personal questions that no one really wanted to answer, especially Ryan, who was too busy trying to ignore how close Brendon was to even hear half of the questions anyway.

Thankfully, their management was only allowing thirty minutes, so they were out of there soon enough. On the unfortunate side, that left them all alone together on a bus for the next five and a half hours.

Jon was in the back lounge on his phone talking to Cassie, Spencer was taking a cat nap on the couch in the front, and Brendon was making googly-eyes at Ryan from across the kitchenette table, leaving Ryan to attempt mental suicide behind the screen of his laptop. Seriously, this was not his day. Or his week so far, for that matter.

"I take it you're still telling me no," Brendon muttered after a while, keeping his voice low for Spencer's sake. Poor kid had been sleeping terribly the last few nights and needed the rest.

"I am still telling you no," Ryan confirmed, slightly more confident today than last night. Of course, there was at least two feet of space and a shiny laptop screen between them this time.

"Why do you have to tease me like this, Ry? I want you, so, so bad. Can't you see that?"

Ryan glanced up and immediately regretted it; Brendon's eyes were wide and pleading, a sadness in them that Ryan had never seen in his life. It took all he had to look away and focus on his laptop again.

"You're still giving me a choice, right?" Ryan asked, embarrassed to hear his voice wavering a little. "It's still my call, right?"

"Of course." Brendon was fidgeting with his hands, more-so than usual, but he had a strong feeling that Ryan was still going to deny him.

"Then I'll tell you when I change my mind. And not a moment before." Ryan closed his laptop with a soft click and disappeared towards the bunks, avoiding Brendon's eyes like the plague.

Brendon sighed and slumped over onto the table, running his fingers through his hair frustratedly. Ryan was right there, less than ten feet away, and he couldn't have him because of his fucking _morals_.

"Wanna talk about it?" came Spencer's voice from the couch; apparently he had been awake for some time now.

"How much did you hear?" Brendon retorted dejectedly, not moving from his position.

"Enough to know you're in some deep shit there, my friend."

Brendon groaned.

There were some rustling and quiet footsteps before Brendon was suddenly enveloped in big, strong arms and pressed tightly into soft, warm curves. "Don't give up, B, he's just being stubborn. You should see how he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking."

Brendon cuddled closer to Spencer, digging his face into the drummer's collarbone. "He doesn't like me that way, Spence."

"I think you and I both know better than that," Spencer whispered, looking down at Brendon with a smile.

Brendon glanced up at Spencer's grin and sighed, relaxing even further into his comforting embrace.

***

By the end of the week, pretty much everyone knew about Brendon's sexual advances on Ryan, including everyone from The Hush Sound, OK Go, and The Dresden Dolls. Shows were more awkward than ever because every chance he got, Brendon was invading Ryan's space and Ryan simply ignored him the best he could, concentrating hard on his finger placement.

Ryan was just glad for a hotel night so he could beg Jon to room with him.

"Is it really that bad?" Jon inquired from his place at the window, staring out at the lights of the quiet city they were in. Somewhere between Albuquerque and Phoenix. Maybe it was Phoenix. Jon couldn't remember anymore. "I mean, he is letting you choose."

From the bathroom, where he was washing off the night's makeup, Ryan snorted indignantly. "Seriously, Jon? He's literally on top of me almost _every waking second_. He's waiting for the very moment that I crack. No," he added sarcastically, "it's really not that bad."

"He's just being affectionate, you know. That's just how Brendon is." Jon hadn't been with them more than a few months, but he was quick to pick up on everyone's quirks. Jon turned from the window as Ryan stepped back into the room. "I think he might actually even love you, Ryan."

Ryan's face fell at that and he sighed. "I know." He shook his head and flopped down face first on the bed Jon hadn't claimed earlier, throwing his arms over his head. "I just... I just don't know what to do. I don't even know what I want," he muttered into the bedspread.

"Is there a possibility that you might want him? Cause if there is, even if you keep telling him no forever, he's gonna know." Jon wasn't nearly as in tune to Ryan as Spencer was, but he had seen those looks that Ryan gave Brendon when he didn't think anyone was looking. Truth be told, he and Spencer were always looking, always observing. It was their nature. "He may not be the brightest Crayon in the box, but he can be pretty fucking bright when he needs to be."

Ryan sighed again and rolled over onto his back to look up at Jon. "I don't know. I mean, maybe but... what if I say yes and this all ends up fucking up the band?"

Jon thought Ryan was kind of being a drama queen. "I'm not gonna tell you that it won't fuck up the band, but leaving things the way they are now probably will. Brendon will go stir crazy and eventually kill someone."

"I can't just say yes and hope everything will be fine, Jon," Ryan replied with an unimpressed face.

"Then here's my advice to you," Jon answered, closing the curtains and stepping over to his bed. "Don't say yes until you know that Brendon is what you really want. Trust me, you'll come around soon enough," he added with a smirk before shutting off the light and climbing in bed.

Ryan thought Jon was kind of being a condescending asshole.

***

There was a creak as weight was placed on the edge of his bunk, and Ryan immediately knew who it was.

"No, Brendon."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask," Brendon countered, pouting a little despite Ryan having his eyes closed and his back turned.

"No, but I knew you were going to ask something, and the answer is no."

Brendon plastered himself to Ryan's back and the guitarist grumbled warningly. "What if," Brendon started off in a low whisper, with a tone that could put a porn star to shame. "What if I told you I wanted to suck your cock more than anything else right now?"

Ryan froze, eyes open wide but unseeing, and Brendon tried not to smile triumphantly into the back of his neck.

"What if I told you that I don't even want to get myself off, I just want to give you the best head you've ever had in your life? Would you let me? Just this once?"

"Brendon, I-I..."

The singer took hold of one of Ryan's hands then and pulled it over his shoulder. Ryan let his eyes follow it and could only watch as Brendon sucked his first two fingers into his mouth, tongue flicking around and between them.

He could have pulled his hand away, could have just shoved Brendon out of his bunk and out onto the floor, but Ryan was more than a little mesmerized. Brendon looked like he was actually enjoying sucking on Ryan's long, skinny fingers and - good god, was that the back of Brendon's throat? - whimpered a little to prove it. Ryan could feel himself getting hard in his little black briefs, dick straining against the soft fabric.

"Brendon... what are you doing?" Ryan asked, trying to sound indignant but his voice only managed a weak whisper.

Brendon finally released Ryan's fingers, looking into his eyes shyly. "Please? I know you don't like me this way, but I really, _really_ want to do this for you." He ran a hand down Ryan's side from his chest to his waist, but purposely didn't go any farther. "I..." ' _I love you_ ,' was what went through Brendon's brain, but he couldn't say it to Ryan, not yet. "Please." He closed his eyes against the expected rejection and hoped Ryan would be nice about it.

Ryan turned to see Brendon's face better, his breath already coming in soft pants against the younger man's cheek. "Kiss me first," he replied, something like conviction in his tone.

Brendon's eyes reopened in surprise, searching Ryan's for the joke, the real meaning behind his words. When he found nothing, he leaned in the couple of inches separating them and pressed their lips together softly. Brendon kept it chaste, pulling away after a moment, and to Ryan the simple gesture meant so much more.

"So I...?"

Ryan nodded shakily, moving so that he was completely on his back, legs spread and the line of his hard cock visible through his underwear.

The corners of Brendon's lips curled up into a grateful smile and he gave Ryan's cheek a quick peck before shuffling down to the foot of the bunk. He ran his hands lightly up Ryan's thighs from his knees, feeling the smooth skin and fine hair, to the waistband of his briefs where he curled his fingers under the elastic and tugged them down and off.

There was no going back at that point, for either of them.

They both took a deep breath at the same time, and suddenly Brendon's hand was wrapped around the base of Ryan's dick, his mouth coming down hot and wet around the head. Ryan's breath caught in his throat and his legs spread farther apart of their own accord, fingers fanned and tense against the sheets. Brendon's head bobbed down about halfway before pulling back up to suck lightly on the head, and Ryan couldn't stop the half-breath, half-whimper that escaped him.

Brendon's eyes flicked up to Ryan's face, watching as whatever blood wasn't filling his cock flushed his cheeks. Ryan was watching him, eyes trained on his mouth, and Brendon grinned slightly, bobbing down again and making good use of his tongue.

Ryan was trying not to make any noise, lest he wake up Jon or Spencer, scrabbling at the sheets for something to hold onto. Brendon was definitely making good on his promise; this _was_ the best head Ryan had ever had in his life. Each time Brendon's mouth came back down, he went farther and farther, until finally his lips met his hand, a good three-quarters of Ryan's cock in his mouth.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Brendon planted both of his hands firmly on Ryan's bony hips and slowly worked himself down to the base of Ryan's cock, his nose bumping against Ryan's pubic bone with each bob of his head. Ryan choked off a groan as he threw his head back, hips straining against Brendon's hands and bringing his own hand up to cover his mouth to stifle any more noise he might make. He could feel the head of his dick hitting the back of Brendon's throat, and if it wasn't for Brendon holding him down, he'd probably be choking him.

Brendon was getting hard just from having Ryan's cock down his throat, watching the elder writhe and try not to make a sound in the process, something he was kind of failing at when covering his mouth made him breathe heavily through his nose anyway. But this wasn't about Brendon, it was about Ryan, so he closed his eyes and ignored his painfully hard cock, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back up.

A sudden vibration ran completely through Ryan's body, straight from his groin, and he looked down to find Brendon quite literally worshipping his cock, eyes closed and cheeks hollowed, moaning softly like he didn't realize he was even doing it. Ryan took the hand he had covering his mouth and reached down to touch the dip in Brendon's cheek where he could feel his cock sliding in and out of Brendon's mouth.

Brendon's eyes fluttered open again to meet Ryan's. Time felt suspended for a moment, which ended in Brendon taking his hands from Ryan's hips and crossing them behind his back, letting his eyes fall closed again. When Ryan didn't take the hint, Brendon grabbed his hand and placed it in his hair, silently asking a very loaded question.

Ryan let his fingers curl into Brendon's soft hair, watching in shock as Brendon continued to bob on his dick. He didn't want to hurt Brendon, but the invitation was too good to pass up.

Tugging lightly on the singer's hair, Ryan reset the rhythm, bucking shallowly into Brendon's mouth as he simultaneously guided him, his free hand clenched tightly in the sheets. His thighs were trembling, Ryan was so close, his breathing uneven and labored as he gradually sped up the pace, almost frantic. Brendon was gagging a little, but he wanted it that way, his eyes watering as he tried to control the reflex.

"Bren... Bren... Brendon...," Ryan panted quietly, and when Brendon looked up, his face was tucked into his own shoulder, his face screwed up in pleasure. "I... I can't..."

Trying to keep his eyes focused on Ryan's face, Brendon just sucked harder, swiping his tongue over Ryan's slit when he pulled his head back far enough. In the same instant, Ryan threw his head back with a strangled cry, his back arching off the mattress, and came down the back of Brendon's throat in steady pulses. Brendon swallowed everything, even going so far as to coax every last drop out until Ryan's hips jerked away from overstimulation before pulling off and wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth.

Ryan's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, watching Brendon with eyes that didn't want to stay open. "Brendon."

Brendon moved up to press a light kiss to Ryan's cheek again before disappearing through the curtain, leaving Ryan naked and sated, and probably the most confused he had ever been in his life.

***

"You know what's going on with Brendon and I, right?"

Spencer looked over his shoulder as Ryan approached him, his hair a mess and his sleep pants slung low enough to see the waistband of his underwear just past where his t-shirt stopped. The guitarist looked like he hadn't slept all night, that wild look in his eyes he usually got when he was sleep deprived.

"I'm not a blind and deaf retard, Ryan. Everyone knows."

Ryan didn't seem surprised. Of course, that could have been the tiredness. "Right, right... well, ah." The elder slumped down in the seat across from Spencer at the table, twitching a little and fidgeting with his hands. Spencer had never seen Ryan get this wound up in his life.

"Ryan, what happened?" Spencer asked softly, stilling Ryan's hands with one of his own.

Ryan's gaze snapped up to meet Spencer's and he calmed a little, but he was still dreading this conversation. He felt so guilty about taking advantage of Brendon, despite Brendon wanting it and begging for it. He felt guilty for letting it go that far.

Worst of all, he dreamed about it going even further all night long.

"I... I let Brendon..." Ryan swallowed but couldn't look away from Spencer's eyes. "...Last night."

"You mean...?"

Ryan shook his head, knowing what Spencer was thinking. "No, no, not that. Just..."

"Oh. He didn't force you or anything, did he? 'Cause if he did..."

"No. I just... let him. I couldn't tell him no."

Spencer knew it was only a matter of time now until Brendon finally wooed Ryan into something more than just friends, but he kept a straight face and held his tongue. He knew that mentioning it would only make Ryan feel worse.

"I just... I feel like I took advantage of him, Spence," Ryan sighed after a moment, dropping his head to his hands. "I feel terrible. I feel like such a jerk."

"But, he wanted to do it... right?"

"Well, yeah."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "And you said yes to him, right?"

"Unfortunately," Ryan muttered, despite his brain reminding him of how _amazing_ the whole experience had been. Jesus, Brendon's _mouth_.

"Then I don't see any signs of foul play." Spencer rolled his eyes at Ryan's blank face. "Stop beating yourself up about it, asshole."

Ryan glared at the drummer.

"Look, there is absolutely no reason for you to feel guilty," Spencer reprimanded, giving Ryan his best bitchface. "Now get your ass back in your bunk and try to actually sleep. I don't want to see you again until noon."

Ryan grumbled but slunk back to his bunk anyway, knowing better than to ignore the Spencer Smith bitchface.

***

"You know what's going on with Ryan and I, right?"

Jon cracked an eye open sleepily to find Brendon curled up at his side with him in his bunk, eyes wide and scared looking with his hair sticking up in several different directions. The singer apparently hadn't slept well the night before either.

"If you're here to apologize for last night, forget about it. I never heard a thing," Jon muttered, closing his eye again.

Brendon bit his lip. He didn't know anyone had heard. "Jon, please... I think I screwed up."

Jon sighed; as much as he would have liked to continue sleeping, Brendon sounded like he desperately needed to talk to someone about this. He opened both of his eyes to the dim light of morning filtering through the curtains.

"I... I think I might have gone too far."

"From what I heard, Ryan seemed to like whatever you were doing," Jon reasoned gently, noticing that Brendon's hands were twitching a little.

"Yeah, but what I did to even get there... Jon, I think I forced him into it. I don't... I feel so bad." Brendon covered his face with his hands and took a shuddering breath.

"Brendon..." Jon brought a hand up to pet at Brendon's hair. "Brendon, did you ask him?"

"Uh huh." Brendon refused to move his hands.

"And did he say yes?"

Brendon sniffled and Jon's heart cracked just a little. "Uh huh."

Jon tried not to smile. "Then you didn't force him into it, Bren. He said yes; he let you do it."

"But I per-" His voice cracked and he paused to swallow thickly. "I persuaded him to say yes. If I had just asked... If I hadn't... I'm such a bad person, Jon."

Brendon's shoulders were beginning to shake and Jon barely had enough time to pull him into a hug before he was sobbing quietly, the guilt he felt overpowering him. Brendon had done exactly what he told himself and Ryan he wouldn't do, and he was definitely going to burn in hell or have bad karma for this or something. He was going to die a slow, cruel, painful death at the hands of... well, he didn't know who, but it was going to be pretty bad.

"Shh," Jon whispered into Brendon's hair, rubbing slow circles on his back with a firm hand. "You're not a bad person, Bren, trust me. You're just a teenager who wants... well, Ryan. And Ryan is a hard person to get a hold of, but you're doing everything in your power to change that. Believe me, it happens to pretty much everyone."

Brendon took another shaky breath and sniffled again, calming down by degrees.

"Look, I don't think you have any reason to feel guilty."

"Really?" Brendon questioned in a small voice, his breath only hitching slightly. He wiped his face and looked up at Jon carefully.

"Really."

Brendon gave the bassist a painful looking smile and Jon wiped a tear off of Brendon's cheek that he had missed. He curled up against Jon tighter and Jon let him, going back to petting Brendon's hair until they both dozed off again.

***

The next few days were tense; Ryan skirted Brendon, and Brendon avoided Ryan at all costs. Hard to do when you live together on a bus almost 24/7.

Jon and Spencer watched from front row seats as Ryan left a room as soon as Brendon entered it, but Brendon only ever entered a space with Ryan in it if he absolutely had to. Brendon kept mostly to himself during shows, and Ryan's eyes were anywhere but on Brendon. They didn't room together on hotel nights, they were never in the dressing room at the same time, and they definitely did not take a shower one right after another in the venue.

They were a regular Marla and Tyler, only they weren't fucking. At least, not yet.

Jon and Spencer felt the need to intervene.

"We've got to get them to start talking to one another again or we're going to have some serious communication issues. Screw the fact that they won't even be in the same room."

"Agreed," Jon muttered around the neck of a beer bottle, taking a swig. "But first we have to get them in the same room together. It's probably the only way."

Spencer nodded, mindlessly spinning his can of Red Bull. "The only question is; how?"

Jon set down his beer and leaned across the table, motioning for Spencer to do the same. "I've got some ideas."

Spencer grinned. "Spill."

***

Ryan cautiously stepped into the front lounge, only to find Jon and Spencer watching TV. "Where's Brendon?" he asked quietly, wary of the lead singer jumping out from somewhere to accuse him of rape or something.

"Went down to the corner store to get some Red Bull," Jon replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Ryan relaxed visibly. "Oh thank god."

Spencer glanced up at the guitarist only to find him turning to head for the back lounge. He nudged Jon and grinned.

"Go time," Jon muttered, standing and silently following Ryan with Spencer hot on his heels.

Ryan stepped into the back lounge without even looking first; he was certain Brendon was nowhere on the bus. However, he was just inside the door when he spotted the lead singer curled up in the corner listening to his iPod. Ryan immediately went to back out only to find the door shut behind him. He whirled around and tried to open it, only to find it securely locked.

"Bastards."

Brendon looked up at that moment, blanching as he realized Ryan was occupying the same space and the door was closed, preventing escape for either of them.

"Spencer James Smith, I know you're behind this, you little fucker. Let me out!" Ryan beat his fist against the door but was only met with a pair of snickers. So, Jon was in on it too.

Brendon turned off his iPod, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"We're not letting either of you out until you talk. To each other," Jon added.

Ryan sighed heavily, knowing full well the extent of Spencer's abilities, but with Jon's added on to that... well, he knew he couldn't win. He turned around to face Brendon with his forehead resting on his hand, his other arm crossed over his chest. He did not want to have this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Ry-"

"Look, Bren, I'm sorry-"

They both looked up at each other, blinking stupidly.

"Let me go first?" Brendon requested, chewing on his lip.

Ryan nodded blankly, moving to sit across from Brendon.

"I'm sorry about... the other night." Brendon glanced down at his shoes for a moment before looking back at Ryan. "I shouldn't have persuaded you to do something you didn't want to do. I went too far, I messed up. So, if you hate me now, you have every right to do so."

Ryan almost immediately broke into a relieved smile, laughing a little.

Brendon glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I was about to apologize for taking advantage of you."

After a second, Brendon's lips curled up as well, his heart thudding stupidly against his ribs.

Ryan leaned across the space between them to take Brendon's face in his hands gently. "But now I think I know what I'm really sorry for."

"What's that?" Brendon whispered.

"That I didn't let you do it sooner."

There was only a moment's hesitation before their lips collided in a harsh kiss, Brendon wrestling Ryan onto his back on the couch. Brendon straddled the guitarist, kissing him with as much force as he wanted and Ryan matching his every move.

Behind the door, Spencer and Jon hadn't heard the last few things their two band mates had said but they heard the scuffle, the rustling, and thought it sounded like a fight. Jon unlocked the door and they were just about to burst in when they heard a muffled groan and froze. They stood listening for a moment longer, hearing more rustling and finally twin moans, one slightly lower pitched than the other.

Jon and Spencer looked at each other and grinned, slowly stepping away from the door to go back to the front of the bus.

"Do you think they're still out there?" Brendon muttered, stilling when he was all the way inside Ryan.

"Who cares? Just fucking... move!"

Brendon grinned, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, pulling a helpless moan from Ryan, whose nails were already embedded in Brendon's biceps. Ryan knew he wouldn't last long like this.

"I love you, Brendon."

***

Afterwards, things mostly went back to normal. Brendon shared his mic with Ryan onstage and kissed him on the cheek when he thought no one was looking. Ryan let Brendon lie on top of him while they watched movies and whispered cheesy and rather inappropriate pick up lines in his ear when he wanted to make Brendon blush. They shared hotel rooms again, and instead of taking showers one after another at the venue, they usually just took them together instead. Water conservation, Brendon had explained.

The only real difference that Jon and Spencer could see, although they tried to think about it as little as possible, was the sex.

They did it pretty much everywhere.

But hey, at least their band mates weren't avoiding each other anymore. And that was the main issue, right?


End file.
